Only Love
by Karabell
Summary: Finally making it to the Monastery, Chase, Jinja and Bren all leave to go to the Hot Springs leaving Dax and Beyal alone... with each other... in Beyal's room... and it has lots... of... pillows! Beyal is topping Dax (AgentinaV this is for you) Lemon read at own risk. Okay that covers it hope you enjoy and I now have to go and hide this from my parents *sigh* . .


Beyal snuggled closer to his boyfriend, laying his head into the other mans' neck and breathing in the rich scent that was Dax. Beyal traced his hand up and down Dax's arms, squeezing at his biceps before finally coming to embrace his lover. The older boy gripped Beyal, pulling him closer and savouring his warmth on this chilly night, smiling softly to himself, Dax placed a kiss upon his young lovers head before snuggling against him and drifting off to sleep

"Do we have to get up so early?!" Bren was once again complaining about the cold, having no food, waking up early and just complaining for the sake of complaining. Dax sighed and kissed Beyal on the lips a couple of times, he pulled back to see Beyal smiling softly up at his lover, Dax nuzzled into Beyal's hair, feeling an over powering warmth spread throughout him, Dax hugged Beyal tight.

The lovers looked each other in the eye, slowly leaning in to capture each other's lips in a passionate, loving kiss… their lips almost touching, just a few inches and then a bright light blinded them, pulling away from each other quickly, they rubbed their pained eyes. Jinja smiled sheepishly as she held her camera up "oops, sorry…you guys are just too cute" she laughed, Chase and Bren made gagging noises but soon stopped when they looked at Beyal, his eyes were starting to water and his bottom lip quivered, "Beyal, we're sorry, it was a joke" Chase said franticly.

Beyal grinned and threw a snowball at Chase now that he was in range, Chase stood there dumbstruck "you little! Oh it is war!" Chase laughed and threw a snowball at Beyal; Beyal dodged and threw another at Jinja. Soon team Core-Tech erupted in to a mass of flying snow, each trying to tackle each other to the ground and shove snow into the other's pants or shirts. Beyal grabbed Dax and plunged a bunch of snow into his underwear, Dax yelled and grabbed Beyal tackling him to the ground "I got Beyal!" he announced, everyone ran out from the hiding places and laughed as they looked at each other, no one wanted to have snow shoved into their clothes but everyone wanted to shove snow down someone else's.

Beyal struggled against his boyfriend but Dax was too strong, Beyal started laughing and admitted his defeat "okay, okay you have captured me, your wish is my command" Beyal rolled onto his back and smiled lovingly up at Dax. "That's right I am the king!" Dax fist pumped and Beyal wriggled out from underneath his lover. Chase, Jinja and Bren all laughed and called a truce, they packed up their gear and started walking to the Monastery. Finally after trekking in the snow for hours and Bren getting them lost Beyal forced Bren to give in the Core Tablet and a bunch of fighting later, they made it to the Monastery, trudging up the stairs to the warmth of the Monastery was well worth it.

"Master Ey!" Beyal called out happily giving his master a hug, "Beyal, my you have grown… and so has you relationship with a certain lowlander" Master Ey laughed, Beyal blushed deep scarlet. Dax laughed and wrapped his arms around Beyal and shook Mater Ey's hand, "thank you for letting us stay here" Dax smiled, Master Ey nodded, "Beyal, take them to your room" Beyal bowed and took Dax's hand and gestured for his friends to follow him.

Beyal led them through corridors and hallways until they got to two double doors; Beyal opened them to reveal his room. The rooms' circular windows were closed and frost was starting to spread on them, there was one window seat that held lots of pillows of different lengths and sizes, mostly cylindrical and they had red and gold Chinese patterns on them, the floor was a dark wood and the walls were a creamed colour. There was a red hammock at the back of the room which had golden pillows inside of it, there was a dark wood desk in the corner of the room which held many drawings of the landscape and books scattered the floors and the dark coloured shelves were filled with books upon books and stacked together.

Beyal ran over to his hammock and plopped himself inside, snuggling into it he smiled at his friends, "this is where you will be staying my tribe" Beyal climbed out of his hammock and opened the latch of the window seat, pulling out a big soft mattress, he laid it down on the ground, Beyal grabbed a couple of his many pillows that littered the floor and placed them down, he then grabbed thick duvets and threw them into the pile.

Master Ey came into Beyal's room, "Beyal, sleep with you window closed tonight, your friends aren't coldblooded like you" he joked, "I see your organised mess hasn't changed" tsked Master Ey, shaking his head he left the room. Jinja smiled fondly at Beyal's room "hey Beyal, where are the showers?" Jinja asked "showers? No my sister we do not have showers but we do have a hot spring, Elena could take you there" Beyal stated. A beautiful dark skinned lady came through the doors of Beyal's room "I would be most delighted to show you the hot spring" she smiled kindly, her eyes wrinkled up in the corners when she smiled. Jinja bounced up and down "yes, yes, yes!" she clapped, Chase and Bren all agreed to go and they soon left following Elena.

"Why didn't you go with the others Dax?" Beyal wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, Dax smirked and pushed Beyal down onto the mattress, "we barely get time to ourselves Beyal, and I've been having this really bad craving for you" Dax softly bit Beyal ear making the body under him shiver with antici…pation.

Dax rubbed their bodies together and sucked on Beyal's neck; Beyal moaned and fisted Dax's hoodie tightly, wrapping his legs around Dax's waist. Smirking Dax pulled Beyal on top of him, Beyal looked down at Dax smiling shyly, "Dax I-" Dax leaned up and pressed his lips softly to Beyal's own before lying down again, "I want you to do what I did to you, back in the forest" Dax blushed.

Beyal looked uncertain, he knew his boyfriend was very proud and was very dominating, so why was he submitting to Beyal so easily? Is it because he is just experimenting or could it be that Dax really trusted Beyal 100% with his body and was trying to show him how much he loved him?

Beyal stroked Dax's soft cheek "Dax… are you sure, I mean… I haven't ever… topped… before… I might hurt you" Beyal held Dax's hands in his own staring down into his lovers eyes, Dax looked up and smiled, "Beyal… I know it hurts… I didn't want to hurt you that night but I had to because well… it was your first time and…. Heh… I am rambling, I just trust you and love you (=^._.^= and ArgentinaV wanted Dax to be submissive) so I am willing to submit to the one I love" Dax smiled fondly up at Beyal.

Smiling back Beyal started tracing his hands under Dax's shirt feeling the warm skin, Beyal pulled Dax's shirt over his head and ducked down to suck his pink nubs, Dax moaned and pushed his hips up to meet Beyal's making them groan. Beyal kissed, bit and licked his way lower finally arriving at the waistband of the lowlander's pants, Beyal slowly pulled Dax's pants down to his mid-thigh. Smiling at the state he put his lover in, Beyal buried his nose into the thick hair on Dax's crotch, Dax wriggled gasping as he did. Dax closed his eyes and tipped back his head "Beyal… please" he whined, Beyal smiled at his lover and opened his mouth to take in Dax's impressive length, Dax arched off the ground and gripped Beyal's silky white hair, trying to not push the little monk down but it was so hard to not just thrust into that willing mouth, Dax gasped as Beyal swirled his tongue around his throbbing length.

The younger and smaller of the two grabbed what couldn't fit into his mouth with his soft hands, stroking and bobbing until Dax couldn't speak proper English. Dax started thrusting into Beyal's mouth, tightening his hold on the young boys hair, Dax grit his teeth and came inside the hot mouth surrounding him, pushing Beyal's head down harshly.

Beyal choked but swallowed Dax's load, pulling away from Dax he breathed deeply, coughing slightly, his face was flushed and some of Dax's cum dribbled onto his chin. Dax shivered when Beyal put his fingers in front of his face near his mouth, taking the three digits into his mouth he sucked and licked at Beyal's fingers coating them in saliva. Beyal pulled his fingers out of Dax's mouth to take off his shirt and pants before forcing them back into the mouth of his older lover.

Dax swirled his tongue around Beyal's fingers watching the man above him stroke himself "Dax" Beyal breathed out, it was time, Dax shuddered as Beyal pulled his finger out of his mouth, Beyal swirled a single digit around the puckered hole, slowly, he pushed his finger in. Dax relaxed himself as much as he could but he was shaking, taking a deep breath he laid down on the mattress, he lifted his hips up onto Beyal's finger. The boy above him lay down on top of him still fingering him and slowly adding a second finger scissoring the body under him, opening him up for the first time. Dax tensed up on the second finger, willing him to calm down Beyal kissed at his neck soothingly and whisper cute little things into Dax's ear.

Finally adding the third finger and stretching the tight hole Beyal pulled out his fingers and spat into his hand, rubbing his saliva onto his length he gripped Dax's legs and positioned himself at his entrance. Beyal kissed Dax on the lips lovingly "are you ready? Do you want to stop?" asked Beyal, Dax shook his head and pushed his hips up into Beyal's. Nodding Beyal pushed in slowly, slowly sliding into that tight heat, Beyal hissed and lightly bit Dax's tanned shoulder. Dax grunted in pain and hung onto Beyal, finally he was all the way in, Beyal stopped, his breathing was laboured and Beyal let his head fall against Dax's shoulder waiting for Dax to get used to the intrusion.

Dax thrust forward groaning in pleasure, Beyal's thick length inside him started moving, in, out, in, out, in, out Dax cried out as something deep inside him was hit, something so sensitive he saw stars, he looked up to see Beyal giving him a predatory grin before he picked up the pace slamming into those bundles of nerves.

Panting, Dax scratched at Beyal's back "ah… ah Beyal… ugh right… there" he cried out, "ugh… Dax… you're… really tight… ah" Beyal thrust harder and faster than ever before. All that traveling with the group, the sexual tension built up between the two, building higher and higher; the boys had to avoid touching each other if they didn't want to jump each other in front of their friends. Finally that sexual tension was being released, both boys shivering in pleasure, gripping at each other tightly wanting to reach their climax together.

Beyal came first grunting and clenching his teeth, his seed spurting into his lovers body, Beyal gripped his lovers length and pumped him Dax cried out biting harshly on Beyal's shoulder, riding out his orgasm Dax came down from his high, his legs quivering.

Beyal pulled out of Dax, both were exhausted and Beyal flopped down next to Dax. "Come… Beyal… before the others get back" Dax panted, Beyal smiled and kissed Dax before getting up and grabbing some towels.

Dax and Beyal snuggled in the hammock, slowly rocking back and forth completely content, they were very tired but clean and warm and their friends were out cold on the floor, Beyal slowly lifted his head "how did I do?" he asked his sleepy lover "I can't even explain how good you were Beyal… but I am topping next" Dax said while grinning and grabbing Beyal's bare legs "have I ever told you how hot you look in shorts" Dax whispered, Beyal laughed and snuggled into his boyfriend quickly falling asleep.


End file.
